the Courtship
by Indigo346
Summary: Seven of Nine is studying human sexuality when she begins observing a same sex couple featuring an alien from the same species as "the traveller" . The couple help Seven to embrace her own sexuality and she realizes that she is in love with Captain Janeway. FEMSLASH.
1. A Study in Interspecies Mating

For weeks Seven of Nine had been watching the interactions between B'Elanna Torres and Tom Paris in order to gather data on interspecies mating behaviours. The longer she watched them the more routine their behaviour became. It had never occurred to her that it might upset them to be observed. She had followed protocol and kept an appropriate distance from their interactions. She found though that every day that she observed them she edged closer to her subjects. At first she would watch them from across the room but as time passed she became more and more curious about their physiological responses to each other, the dilation of their pupils, the depth and frequency of their breaths, the rate of their heartbeats. So she began to edge closer, first six metres, then five and so on, until she found herself sitting just one table away from them in the mess hall.

Seven was observing them and recording the data on her pad when Lieutenant Torres stormed over to her table.

" Enjoying the view?" Torres asked incredulously

"Explain" Seven said briefly looking away from her pad and peering up at Torres.

"You've been staring at us all night. In fact you were following us yesterday when we were walking to engineering; and the day before when I was waiting for Tom outside the shuttle bay."

Seven looked up into Torres eyes and said without inflection, "You are correct, I have been observing you, It's part of my research on human mating behaviour."

Torres reached down and roughly pulled Seven's pad from her hands, every muscle in her body rapidly tensing with anger. She began to search the pad for the information that Seven had collected,

"Stardate 62847. 1400 hours. Subjects quarrel in corridor outside females quarters. Male returns with twelve flowering plant stems, species rosa rubrifolia, effecting a cessation of hostilities."

Torres continued to read through the entries in Seven's log and with each entry her anger became more palpable. Seven continued to stare at Torres observing her reactions to the thorough log that she had compiled. After reading through several more entries Torres demanded access to all of the information that Seven had collected but Seven refused to provide her with the still incomplete dataset.

As Torres and Paris left the mess hall, Seven entered data on the most recent interaction in her pad. Although she had not broken any protocols she could tell from Torres's behaviour that she would report this to the Captain. Seven sat with her pad in hand reading through the data that she had collected and awaiting a communication from the Captain summoning her to discuss the incident.

She sat in the mess hall for the next two hours analysing and collating the data that she had collected and observing the interactions of other couples on the ship. She found one couple in particular a fascinating case study. At a space station two days ago the captain had encountered an alien from Tau Alpha C. The only other encounter with this species (The Tau) had been on the spaceship Enterprise with an alien colloquially referred to as "The Traveller". This species lived in a realm of space controlled entirely by thought. They traveled throughout the galaxy using the power of thought.

The Captain had been, for lack of a better word, wooing one of these creatures (The Tau) for the better part of two weeks. The Tau's name was Bichani and she was humanoid in nature with a distended brow and three fingers on each hand. Her long black hair was wrapped around her head in a series of intricate black braids and she had piercing purple eyes that studied everything around her with a soft intensity.

When Bichani had first arrived on the ship she had sat back and observed her surrounding for a number of days without engaging with anyone aboard. Seven immediately took to the methodical approach that she took to integrate herself into the mostly human crew. After the first week Seven began to observe her interactions with a Betazoid female named Lalani. At first the interactions followed normal social norms; within acceptable parameters for interactions between acquaintances on a starship. But the longer that Seven observed them the more she realized that their behaviour was a precursor to a romantic relationship. She watched as Lalani gasped for breath when Bichani entered a room and she studied the frequency of unnecessary touching between them. This was the first time that she had encountered a same sex romantic relationship and she felt it was pertinent to include her observations on this couple in her study.

Though both the Doctor and the Captain had tutored her in human behaviour and romantic relationships neither of them had discussed the possibility of same sex relationships and Seven began to wonder why. She began to watch closely how the females on the ship interacted with the other females and how the males interacted with the other males and she realized that many of the females and males show definitive signs of physical arousal when they interacted with their same sex peers. She was recording the information in her pad when she got a com from the Captain summoning her to her quarters.

"Enter" the Captain commanded as Seven stepped into the Janeway's personal quarters.

Seven stood at the edge of the room with her hands folded behind her back as the Captain approached her wearing her formal uniform.

Captain Janeway's gaze drifted over Seven as she stood at attention.

"Come in Seven, I hear that you were involved in an incident in the mess hall earlier today."

Seven sighed deeply and stepped into the room observing the Captain as she stepped closer.

"I read B'Elanna's report. Needless to say I was surprised." The Captain said studying Seven for a response.

"I was careful not to violate protocol." Seven said defensively.

The tone in Seven's voice immediately intrigued Captain Janeway, she paused as she ran her eyes over Seven's body drinking in her unusual tension and obvious discomfort. She pondered momentarily if it was possible that Seven was having an emotional response but quickly pushed the thought aside.

"That's not the point. This is a starship not a nature preserve." Janeway said with a hint of levity.

The Captain began searching frantically around her quarters, "Oh I'm missing a pin."

For a split second Seven studied the Captain as she searched the cabin and found an unfamiliar sensation building in her body, the tension in the cabin became palpable.

"You asked me to broaden my knowledge of human behaviour."

"I'm not questioning your goal seven" the captain said as she bend down to pick up the pip.

The Captain continued, "It's your methods. You shouldn't be taking field notes on the crew."

Janway handed Seven and said slightly breathlessly, "help me with this will you please?"

Janway moved closer to Seven and Seven found her breath catching in her throat as she held the pip steady and began to fix it to the Captain's collar. As she looked down to place the pip on the Captain's collar she watched the rise and fall of her breasts beneath her dress uniform. She was immediately overtaken by an unfamiliar sensation as she felt the heat radiating from the captains body and she found herself moving in closer to the Captain until she could feel the heat of the Captain's leg brush against her pelvis.

As Seven fixed the pip the Captain asked, "Have you ever considered trying it yourself? Romance I mean." Her voice filled with playful mischief and a brief flicker of something more, something that Seven couldn't quite place with her lack of understanding of human interactions.

Seven sighed in frustration. This was an uncomfortable and inefficient use of their time, "I do not require a romantic relationship."

Captain Janeway smiled knowing and with a hint of mockery said, "So why did you collect thirty thousand gigaquats of data on the subject?"

Seven stared at the captain unable to formulate a response. This was a part of herself that she didn't understand, why had she collected the data? Why did it matter at all? What was it about watching Bichani and Lalani that made her body ache? Why did she move her body so close to the Captains? She understood that she was experiencing normal physiological responses to sexual stimuli but what was she supposed to do about these responses? There was no logical reason to engage in a relationship so why had the idea become so fascinating to her. She longed in that moment to be back in the collective, where they would have repaired an implant and she would have been free of this uncomfortable desire that was burning through her.

Captain Janeway stared at Seven knowingly, "I'm late." She said as she raised her eyebrows and studied Seven for a beat too long. Seven felt her body tense once again and an overpowering desire to move towards the Captain but she she stood completely still and watched as Janeway walked away leaving her breathless, confused and alone.


	2. Klingon Mating Rituals

As the days past Seven found herself spending more and more time in the holodeck. Her interactions with the characters in holonovels always proved educational and after her recent conversation with the Captain she was hesitant to continue her research using live subjects. The holodeck on the other hand was an efficient learning tool and the Doctor had programed a number of holonovels where she could interact with characters from a myriad of species and practice interactions with them simultaneously. During one such encounter Seven engaged in a Klingon mating ritual, wherein the female woos the male with a display of aggression. During this ritual she suffered a laceration to the right side of her face when the shard from a glass she had thrown ricocheted off a wall a hit her.

As she walked out of the holodeck onroute to sickbay she reached for her wounded check and wiped away the blood that had gathered there. Although the cut was not deep she found that it was bleeding profusely and she could not stop it from dripping down her face and onto her neck. As she rounded the corner and headed down the hall to sick bay she saw the Captain approaching in her dress uniform.

She watched as Captain Janeway's eyes became dark and unreadable as the traced her face from the gash on her cheek down her chin and to her neck. Seven stopped and watched the Captain's face as she studied her and again felt an unfamiliar feeling build in her chest, it felt as though pressure had been released from her chest and was sliding down her body into her abdomen.

"I was injured on the holodeck and am on my way to sickbay for repair." Seven said while she studied the Captain's eyes and watched her eyelids relax shielding her emotions.

"Understood." Janeway said nodding her head in acknowledgement. "May I ask how you were injured Seven?" she said while studying the wound and running her fingers gently beneath the cut and moving closer to Seven.

The soft pulse in Seven's abdomen began to travel southward and halted at the apex of her thighs as she felt the heat from the Captain's body on her charged skin.

"I was engaged in a Klingon mating ritual and was hit by some debris."

Janeway raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Anyone I know?" She said through a smile that never quite reached her eyes.

"The ritual was part of a holonovel the Doctor created to assist me in improving my social skills." Seven said flicking a solitary eyebrow upward in an unspoken challenge.

The Captain looked down for a beat too long, "Right. Well, I am due on the bridge." With that Janeway began to walk away from Seven and down the hallway.

"If you have the time, I would like it if you would accompany me to sickbay." Seven said authoritatively. She was surprised by her own request and looked down after she said it. She knew that what she was asking was unnecessary and inappropriate but she said it anyway. She accounted the breach in protocol to her injury and the impact that it was having on her implants.

"I think one of my implants may be malfunctioning and I would appreciate an escort."

Janeway studied Seven as irritation then worry chased each other across her face.

"Captain to the Bridge. Report."

"Nothing to report Captain."

Seven looked the Captain's fingers as they pressed her com badge and watched as her breast thrust provocatively towards her with the motion. Janeway studied Seven's eyes as she pressed her com and waited for the response, she felt a swift kick of pleasure press into her belly as she watched Seven's survey her com badge and rest on her now erect nipples.

They walked together in silence to sick bay and were greeted by a concerned looking Doctor.

"What happened Seven."

"I was injured during a Klingon mating ritual in the holonovel you created." Seven said without emotion.

The Doctor gestured for Seven to lie on one of the healing tables and proceeded to heal Seven's skin with a lazar.

"Doctor, one of Seven's implants is also malfunctioning."

"Really?" The Doctor said with obvious irritation at the Captain's diagnosis as he pull out his tricorder and began to scan Seven's body.

"All readings are normal, what is the nature of the malfunction?"

"I am experiencing unfamiliar sensations in my body." Seven said emotionlessly.

"Can you describe these sensations?" the Doctor asked studying Seven.

"I felt a pressure in my abdomen and a pulsing sensation in my pelvis." Seven said as she wiped the remaining dried blood from her collar with a cloth.

Captain Janeway moved away from the bed toward the back wall leaning her right shoulder into the curved wall as one of her hips jutted forward.

"What were you doing when you experienced these sensations?" the doctor asked as her studied her cortical implant with his tricorder.

"I do not believe that is relevant. This physiological response is the product of a technological malfunction, your job is to correct that malfunction." Seven said frustration clearly showing on her strained face.

Seven looked up from the Doctor and watched the Captain's muscular body press into the wall and the tiny rocking movements that the Captain's body was making as she rested on one leg and balanced against the wall. The pulsing sensation dug deep into her pelvis as she rested her eyes on the cradle of the Captain's hips.

Janeway watched Seven closely as the Doctor continued to examine Seven. She couldn't help but notice that something was most definitely askew with Seven's behaviour. Seven's lips were slightly parted and her eyes were running up and down the her body as she rocked against the wall. Seven's eyes revealed a longing that was unmistakeable to Janeway, a longing that was creating waves of trepidation and arousal that were cascading through her entire body.

Janeway knew that the next step in Seven's transformation into an individual was already having an impact on her. Seven was opening up sexually and Janeway had done everything in her power to shut that part of her own humanity down the minute that they had arrived in the Delta Quadrant and she realized that there was not a single person aboard that she could ethically become involved in an intimate relationship with. Janeway stared out the window into the blackness and sighed as the Doctor completed his examination.

"I do not require further testing Doctor. I have determined the cause of the malfunction and I do not require your assistance. I will correct the malfunction during my regeneration cycle."


	3. Sweet Dreams

Hi, All! Thanks so much for the reviews and Happy Pride Season to all you fellow Vancouverites! This chapter might get a little steamy so anyone who's not up for reading about some hot lady loving should probably move on to another story cause I'm going try to earn my (M) here. Definitely an 18+.

…o…..

Captain Janeway's Perspective

Captain Janeway watched as Seven of Nine stood and walked abruptly out the sickbay doors. When Seven's fleeting form was out of sight, Janeway's focus shifted to the Doctor whose eyes darkened and lips pressed shut as he processed this most recent meeting with Seven.

Janeway felt paralysed in that moment. The realization that Seven was beginning to reclaim her humanity by opening up sexually sent a wave of thick desire coursing through her body, bringing awareness to every inch of her skin until it flooded between her slightly parted thighs and settled as a deep aching pulse. She closed her eyes and began breathing deeply in order to try to push the sensation out of her body. Abruptly she pushed herself forward off the wall and excused herself from sickbay. She watched a flare of anger and confusion flash across the doctor's face as she walked past him and into a deserted corridor.

She felt her nipples harden and the pulse at the apex of her thighs coiled inside her. She felt wanton and helpless in that moment, for perhaps the first time in her life she had absolutely no control over her body and no idea how to gain control back. She pushed her com, praying that her voice wouldn't be deep and thick with desire, and told Chakotay that she would be taking the rest of the evening off.

As she entered her quarters, she quickly discarded her clothing and stepped into the sonic shower.

"high pressure, cold." She said crisply.

As the water began pounding into her heated flesh Janeway felt a wave of Goosebumps skid across her skin and her nipples tighten and grow hard. It was impossible not to think about what Seven's fingers would feel like rolling over her aching nipples as she stood and waited for the water to cool her flesh and bring her back from the brink of losing control. She groaned as the cold water pounded into her, it mounded itself to the soft curves and deep valleys of her and eventually her body began to cease its throbbing.

She stepped out of the shower and the water turned off automatically. She groaned once again as she wrapped a towel around her shivering body. For perhaps the first time in her career she felt fear building inside her, all it had taken was for Seven to mention that she was feeling something sexual and her control had completely slipped away. This wasn't who she was as a person; she was calculated, controlled, methodical and committed. But this desire was like something she had never experienced before and it ripped through her releasing every defense that she had, leaving her breathless and wanting.

Still naked but for the towel the Captain slipped beneath her black satin sheets and sighed as the sleek material licked her skin. She closed her eyes and images flooded into her vision, it began with pictures of Seven in Astrometics, then a member of the Tau race Bichani and her romantic partner Lalani, then Seven outside of the holodeck and finally Seven on the table in sick bay as the doctor examined her. Janeway felt her body tighten as she fell into an unnatural sleep.

In an instant she was in sick bay leaning against the back wall as the doctor examined Seven. She knew that she had experienced this moment before and that this wasn't real. She knew she was sleeping but she was unable to wake up. Most of all she knew that she was not going to fight her desire this time, not when there were no consequences. She pushed herself off the wall, a predatory stare creeping into her darkening eyes. Janeway moved closer to Seven in slow deliberate steps and in a voice deepened by desire she commanded,

"Computer, deactivate EMH."

Seven looked up at the Captain and sat up abruptly. Janeway watched as slight trepidation then unmistakable arousal flashed across Seven's face. She sucked on her bottom lip as she watched Seven's eyes cloud with arousal. Then reached behind Seven and pulled out the pin that was restraining her hair. She watched as waves of blond hair cascaded down Seven's shoulders and caught some in her outstretched hand as it fell. Then without breaking eye contact she wrapped Seven' hair around her wrist and threaded it through her fingers and pulled her closer. For a brief second she held Seven's lips inches away from her own, looking deep into her eyes and savoring the sensation of Seven's heated breath skimming over her own moist lips. Then without warning she pushed Seven towards her and began slowly sucking the blond's bottom lip. Seven began to whimper as Janeway released her bottom lip and slowly blew on the sensitive wet skin. Janeway's lips curved into a smile as she pushed her body between Seven's knees and slide her tongue deep into the recesses of her mouth.

She felt Seven's body arch against hers as she deepened the kiss and then teasingly released Seven's mouth. Janeway slid back into the kiss as she ran her fingers over Seven's biosuit finding her hard nipples through the silky material. Seven moaned as Janeways fingers closed around her hard nipples and rolled them between her fingers. Janeway once again broke the kiss and studied Seven as she whimpered and gasped for breath.

"Captain, why have you stopped?" Seven said her voice still thick with arousal and agitation.

Janeway felt herself growl, a deep erotic thrill crawled through her as she once again rolled Seven's nipple between her finger and studied her face. Her lips still parted in anticipation, her eyes dark with passion, her breath laboured and her blond hair wild as she arched herself into Janeway's fingers.

She begrudgingly released Seven's nipples and took two deep calming breaths.

"Not here." Janeway said through gritted teeth.

Seven began to compose herself, close her lips and smooth her hair. The desire drained from her eyes and once again she became stoic as she began to move away from Janeway.

Janeway laughed a deep husky laugh as she wrapped her arms around Seven's retreating form and ran her hands from her waist to her breast.

"I want to taste every inch of you and I want to take my time." Janeway growled her voice deep and thick.

"Are you saying you would like to have sexual intercourse with me?" Seven said as she tilted her head and studied the Captain's face.

Janeway laughed husky, "Yes Seven, that's exactly what I'm saying."

"Understood." Seven said impatiently as she pushed herself into Janeway's open hands.

Janeway backed away from Seven and dragged her hands through her hair, "Seven, this is not an order, this is your choice. Do you understand that? You have every right to say no?"

Seven tilted her head and studied Janeway "Yes Captain, I understand. I am choosing to have sexual intercourse with you"

Janeway laughed, hearing what they were doing described as sexual intercourse by Seven was more effective than a cold shower could ever be. But Janeway was grateful to be cooled down a little because she knew that she was too hot to take her time and she wanted to savor every second of this.

"Sickbay to transporter room, beam me and Seven to my quarters."

"Yes Captain." Was the last thing she heard before she opened her eyes and saw her unmade bed.

Janeway knew she was dreaming and this was one hell of a dream but she wanted more. As if on cue Seven looked at her and said, "Captain, you are more experienced than me, it is better that you take the lead. Also, I find that my physical response to sexual stimuli is more acute when you take the dominant role."

Janeway nodded as she studied Seven. She admired the borg's lack of inhibition and her ability to ask for what she wanted without fear. She controlled her own behaviour in every circumstance always making sure that she was portraying the right image and that she was following the rules. There was something incredibly alluring about someone who was exactly who she was without apology.

"Take off your clothes." Janeway said in a whisper that was deepened by the desire that Seven's request had ignited in her body.

Janeway watched as Seven peeled the suit off her shoulders and her arms, rolled it over her generous bust to reveal thick dark pink nipples that were hardening from their first contact with the air. Seven continued to roll the suit over her well defined stomach and her hips until she revealed the moist centre of her that was glistening from her obvious arousal. It was sweet torture watching as Seven lowered the suit inch by inch until she was standing naked in front of Janeway. The Captain ran her eyes down Seven's body studying the generous curves of her. Seven had a scattering of implants on her arms and down her left leg that glistened in the soft light of the captain's cabin.

Janeway stared breathlessly as Seven stood before her and fought back the desire to touch her. She knew that she needed this to go slow but she was on the brink already and she could feel how wet she was just from watching Seven strip on command.

"Lay on the bed and spread your legs." Janeway said gulping for breath.

Desire kicked in her abdomen as Seven walked past her, spread herself out on the bed and parted her legs in anticipation.

The Captain stood at the foot of the bed looking down at Seven and studying the way her long honey blond hair was spread out over the pillows, how her pale body was such a stark contrast to the black sheets and how her parted thighs seemed like they were just waiting for Janeway to nestle between them.

Still fully clothed Janeway slid onto the bed and rested her legs on either side of Seven's hips. Janeway traced Seven's face with her fingertips, slowly moving her fingers along the edges of Seven's implants as she memorized every inch of her before lowering her lips onto Seven's. At first the kiss was soft and tentative and Janeway took small sips at her bottom lip sucking it and then releasing as she studied the blonds increasing frustration. Finally, Janeway deepened the kiss and sizzored Seven's leg, pushing her clothed thigh hard into Seven's centre. Seven's eyes flew open with the pressure and Janeway felt her wetness seep into her clothed thigh. Seven moaned as she ripped her mouth away from Janeway's and ground her pelvus into her thigh. As she pushed herself hard onto Janeway's she arched her pelvis upward and pushed her own thigh into Janeway's hot centre. Janeway growled as Seven's thigh made contact.

Janeway pushed Seven's thigh backwards and rocked her own thigh into Seven capturing her moans with her mouth in a punishing kiss.

Seven whimpered, "Captain I believe that I am supposed to reciprocate."

Janeway laughed lightly, her eyes black with desire, "Not right now Seven, Right now it's my turn to fuck you."

"Yes, Captain." Seven choked out through a moan as she rocked herself into Janeway's thigh.

Janeway broke the kiss and trailed her tongue down Sevens neck and slid her hand beneath Seven arching her upwards into a trail of kisses along her ribcage. When Janeway reached Seven's arched breast she stopped to admire the hardening nipple, then dropped her head to slowly flick her tongue across the sensitive skin. Seven moaned as Janeway blew softly on the wet skin and watched a trail of goosebumps slide across Seven's flesh as her impossibly hard nipples proudly thrust forward. Janeway could feel her own body thundering in response as she engulfed the nipple in her hot mouth and sucked greedily until Seven's body was vibrating beneath her.

"Hold on. Wait a little longer honey you're going to love what happens next." Janeway teased millimetres away from Seven's nipple, each word dragging her lips over the exposed flesh.

Seven thrust her hips upwards in a silent invitation and plea.

Janeway slid down Seven's body until she rested between her legs and Seven's thighs rested on her shoulders. She was inches away from the moist glistening skin the sweet smell of Seven's arousal was intoxicating.

"Tell me what you want Seven." Janeway said pulling back from Seven's arched pelvis.

"I want you to lick me, I want you to slide your tongue inside me." Seven groaned as she thrust her hips forward.

"Say Please." Janeway whispered through soft laughter.

Seven thrust her pelvis upward. Janeway pulled back and stared deep into Seven's defiant eyes until Seven's neck dropped backwards and she whispered.

"Please Captain, I want you to lick me."

"As you wish." Janeway said softly, her voice full of promise. Then she swiftly dug her tongue into the satin caverns of Seven and flicked her tongue across her hard clit.

Seven moaned at the intensity of the sensation and thrust herself into Janeway's mouth until Janeway's tongue was deep inside her. Janeway pulled out and licked the length of her and then engulfed her with her mouth and suckled at the sensitive skin. So this became their dance as Janeway savored the wet, satin flesh and licked at the pulsing core of Seven. Seven began thrashing around the bed, her neck arched backward into the pillow as the first waves of orgasm hit. She arched herself deep into Janeway's mouth and Janeway dug her tongue into the pulsing core of her as Seven pulsed around the hard wet flesh. Janeway lay motionless, savoring the sweet taste on her on her tongue and the hard contractions of Seven's body around her.

When Seven's body began to settle, Janeway slowly eased away from her pulling a sheet over her rocking form. She wiped her mouth with her fingers then licked the glistening juices from their tips.

"This is the besting fucking dream I've ever had." Janeway said to herself as Seven curled into her on the bed and she slowly stroked the beautiful blond's face and pushed her sweat drenched hair away from her implant.


End file.
